1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker for breaking an electrical circuit by detecting an overload current and a short-circuit current therein, and more particularly relates to a circuit breaker capable of effecting a short-circuit indication and preventing the circuit breaker from being thrown on again when short-circuits occur in the circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a circuit breaker automatically breaks the circuit for various causes including short-circuits, overload currents, starting rush currents to loaded apparatus, mechanical shocks imparted upon the circuit breaker and so on. Once the circuit breaker is broken, some types of load require an immediate recovery from the power failure so that it is often attempted to throw on the circuit breaker forcibly. If an operator forcibly throws on the circuit breaker without knowing that the circuit is turned off for short-circuit causes, there sometimes arises an accident that the operator gets burnt in the hand or the circuit breaker is damaged.